Angelici Protectorem
by gemini-rose16
Summary: War has ended. hermione goes to see her cousin in morganville, texas, america. harry & ron are dead but light won. snape is alive. this is just after bishop's apparance is morganville. im very bad with summaries so ur jus gona have ta read it xx
1. Arrival

_**Disclaimer:** Ideas and Characters taken from both 'Harry Potter' by J.K Rowling and 'The Morganville Vampire Books' by Rachel Caine. I only own the plot line. It's my first crossover for this pair. Please R&R._

**Arrival**

The night air was a frosty breath on her bare throat as the wind howled like starved wolves through the deserted streets. The warm, orange light from the lamppost caused a soft glow on her peachy skin and highlighted the ruby red hints in the whispers of chocolate brown hair the head escaped from the stylish bun. Long, black, flirtatious eyelashes framed golden-flecked sienna eyes that shined with fear, anger, revulsion and fortitude directed at the shadowed figures that surrounded her, hiding just beyond her line of sight, in the darkness.

The unpleasant, coppery taste of freshly spilt blood covering up old, decaying blood was enough to remind her of what had ended just 2 months ago which, in turn, made her feel like relieving herself of any food she had left in her stomach. However, that would include letting her guard down, which is something she could not afford, especially around _them_.

She had come to Morganville in order to visit her cousin, who was currently at Texas Prairie University, and to take a much needed break. Because of who she was, when it ended she had gained fans and creepy little stalkers who only backed off due to her explosion of raw emotional power after Harry had died. 2 months ago the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters had finally ended.

*FLASHBACK*

"Potter, how many people are going to die for you? Hmmm? First your parents, then Cedric and then Sirius, Dumbledore, Moody, Remus and Nymphadora, Fleur and William. Just last week we had fun watching as the light left your precious Weasleys' eyes. You have no one left Potter. Just give up." The Snake-faced man taunted. It was at that moment Bellatrix's blooded and battered corpse landed in front of the dark wizard and Hermione Granger walked out towards them, her hair flying wild and her eyes a liquid gold flame, looking like a Hell-Goddess. "Ahhh, yes. I forgot about your pretty little mudblood. My dear, look what you have done to Bella. It truly is a shame that you are of filthy blood as you are very beautiful and powerful. You would probably give me wonderful heirs. Maybe I will keep you. But first, Potter, her screams will sing in our ears. CRUCIO." As he screamed the curse at her, Hermione looked at Harry and nodded her head.

"It's time, brother. Bellatrix's death was the sacrifice, as was I. I love you, my Brother. !" with her cry of agony, a brilliant white light shot from her to surround Voldemort and was then joined by a bright black light from Harry, hitting the crazed wizard square in the chest. The 2 lights expanded and broke off into separate groups until all of his loyal followers/supporters were engulfed in the twinning lights before blending into singular masses of pure energy encasing each dark wizard, then disintegrating them into nothingness. The last thing either saw was each others exhausted faces before succumbing to the darkness.

A month later and the two of them only had each other. They were siblings via magic, love and soul. No one knew of their spell but they gained stalkers and fans and thousands of job/marriage offers. One Tuesday Harry had gone to pay his respects to those that had died and a rogue Death Eater, Wormtail, who was the only one not to have been killed, came out of the shadows and tortured then killed Harry. Once Hermione found out, she had to identify the body and one of her little 'fans' came up to her asking questions and flirting with her and she lost it. Her magic energy through him across the room and cackled around her. It was also how she found Wormtail, as he was hiding behind a statue as he wished to watch her reaction to losing her only family. He was thrust into the air above everybody and Hermione spoke to him in Hungarian, knowing he would understand,

"Hát helló áruló. Megölte ugye? Eh? Tudta, hogy élvezze a sikolyokat, ahogy kínozták? Te nevetni, mint az élet világossága bal szemét?" Wormtail squeaked in response as not only did her soft yet icy threatening voice scare him, but her once chocolate eyes were now glowing completely white gold, "Mi a baj férges? Tudom, egy kicsit sárvérû, megijeszteni? Hmm? Tut csitt. A mester lenne csalódott, ha ez igaz. Mondd, kis patkány barátom, Hallott már a Curse of Justice? Nem? Szégyen. Arra készül, hogy érzi, amit minden egyes embernek a sértettek éreztem. De először Silenco. Nos, nem tudtuk volna meg sikoltozva tudnánk?" everyone else that was there was watching in a sick fascination to what she would do. Some were even shouting for her to kill him. Bright light in her eyes consumed her body as she chanted the incantation with a smirk before shooting the bright energy from her into Peter and his mouth opened in a silent scream as the spell took affect. The golden white magic still remained in her eyes as she left the building with the passing words in English, "Have fun in your eternity of a living hell Mr. Pedigrew, for it will be eternity."

*END FLASH*

She now had the joy of trying to find a house in the middle of a town in Texas in the middle of the night. Not to forget that the town is full of – and ran by – vampires. Thing was, they were too afraid to go near her as they could see her eyes glowing a golden colour and knew they didn't frighten her. Ever since her and Harry had been practising the spell to kill Voldemort, his eyes always seemed to have a whitish green glow and hers had a golden white glow. All they knew was that it represented high power and that's why Riddle's glowed red. Green and red were equal but golden white was the highest and the irises of her eyes could change to any colour she wished.

She soon found herself walking along a road that had a little coffee shop on it. 'Common Grounds'. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione walked through the glass door and walked up to the desk while focusing on hiding the glowing of her eyes behind a glamour. Behind the till sat a man in his late thirties/early forties with a smile as he spoke to one of the girls. He looked up as she came closer and was looking at her with a thoughtful expression that made her think he was probably a vampire as well which made her cautious but she didn't let it show, instead she stood in front of the desk, hands curled over the corner and spoke politely with a small smile,

"Hello. May I have a vanilla milkshake, please?" he looked at her appraisingly before smiling at her and making the beverage.

"That'll be $2.50. Anything else?" she knew he too was cautious of her by the way he put fake kindness into his voice and plastered-on smile.

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you knew the location of the Glass residence." He momentarily froze at her question before narrowing his eyes ever so slightly that it would be hard to tell unless you were looking for a reaction. She also noticed that people all around the room tensed a little at her request. The ability to notice this sort of thing was a result of the war.

"May I ask why you are interested in the house and what your purpose is here?" his voice had gone cold and less friendly yet it did nothing to deter Hermione's cheerful smile.

"Of course. It's actually quite sweet that you all seem to look out for each other if a stranger comes questioning. However, you have nothing to fear. I'm in Morganville to visit my cousin for a little while and she lives at the Glass house."

"And who is your cousin? The only reason we are at all wary is due to the fact the last lot of strangers we had caused a lot of trouble here and we don't want anymore."

"Oh it's okay. I know the feeling. Actually my cousin is Claire Danvers."

_Translate:_

_Hungarian – "__Hát__helló__áruló.__Megölte__ugye__? __Eh__? __Tudta__, hogy élvezze __a__sikolyokat__, ahogy __kínozták__? __Te__nevetni__, mint __az élet világossága__bal__szemét__?_

_English – "Well hello traitor. You killed him didn't you? Eh? Did you enjoy his screams as you tortured him? Did you laugh as the light of life left his eyes?"_

_Hungarian – __"__Mi a baj __férges__? __Tudom__, __egy kicsit__sárvérû__, __megijeszteni__? __Hmm__? __Tut__csitt__. __A__mester__lenne__csalódott__, ha __ez__igaz.__Mondd__, kis __patkány__barátom,__Hallott már__a__Curse of__Justice__? __Nem?__Szégyen__. __Arra készül, hogy__érzi__, amit minden __egyes embernek__a__sértettek__éreztem__. __De először__Silenco__. __Nos,__nem tudtuk volna__meg__sikoltozva__tudnánk__? "_

_English – "What's wrong Wormy? Do I, a little mudblood, scare you? Hmmmm? Tut tut. Your master would be disappointed if it was true. Tell me, my little rat friend, have you ever heard of the Curse of Justice? No? Shame. You are about to feel what every single one of your victims felt. But first, Silenco. Now, we couldn't have you screaming could we?"_


	2. Reunion

_**Disclaimer:** Ideas and Characters taken from both 'Harry Potter' by J.K Rowling and 'The Morganville Vampire Books' by Rachel Caine. I only own the plot line. It's my first crossover for this pair. Please R&R._

**Reunion**

Oliver, the man at the coffee shop, escorted her to the Glass house in silence yet she knew he was trying to figure out what it was that made her so different, as not only could he sense a difference to her, a feeling of power that would consume them yet pulled them to her, but she smelled different. All humans smelt appealing to a vampire but her sent was more so. Compared to her, others smelt repulsive and the sound of her blood seemed to sing to them like a siren yet they knew they shouldn't, that it was deadly to try but if they managed it, she would taste of paradise. He, himself, was only just holding back the desire to sink his teeth into her flesh and taste her promising nectar. She knew all of this. She had been told before about how tempting her sent truly was.

Before she knew it, she was stood in front of a rather old looking house. They started up the drive just as the front door was thrown open and a guy stood there with what looked like a crossbow.

"What do you want Oliver? What are you…" the guy never finished what he was saying as a small girl with black hair pushed past him and ran straight at Hermione, almost pushing her to the ground with the force that she landed on her with a big hug and causing her hair to come free.

"Claire! What are ya doin? Are you stupid? Claire!" shouted the man at the door as two others joined him with white, shocked faces and the two girls on the drive were hugging.

"Claire….Claire-Bear, get off. You're gonna kill me, Huni." Hermione laughed as her cousin released her.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! I can't believe you actually came. Holy hell….you look great. And your bush has gone. I so happy….." the small girl rambled.

"Claire, what's going on? Who's the girl and what's Oliver doing here?" asked the only other girl. Hermione looked at the confused faces of her cousin's friends before turning to Claire.

"Claire. You're being rude. I think you ought to do introductions before your friends get even more confused."

"Oh right. Yea. Sorry. Guys, this is ma little cousin, Hermione Granger. Mia, these are my roommates, Eve, Michael and Shane. Shane put the damn crossbow down. And you've already met Oliver. Why are you with Oliver?"

"Oh I found Common Grounds so I asked him where the house was. Thank you for bringing me to my cousin, sir. It's nice to finally meet the people that my cousin is so fond of. She always talks about the three of you on MSN." Once she had thanked Oliver, he had nodded his head and left. Claire and Hermione made their way up to the other three at the door and Shane offered her some chili that he had added extra garlic to, earning a glare and whispered, "my cousin is not a vampire" off Claire.

For the first hour of being in the three Americans company, Hermione watched as Eve and Shane battled on killing zombies while they all ate some of Shane chili and Hermione had Shane's special oh-my-God sauce in hers. They hadn't talked much though they knew that they would have to inform her on the town, believing her to be oblivious. Her and Michael were sat at the table at the back of the room watching the video game and Claire was curled up to Shane on the sofa as Eve sat on the floor. Deciding it had been quiet long enough and that the others couldn't hear them, Michael started the subtle questioning.

"So…you're British? Why you chose here of all places?"

"Oh. Yea, I'm from London. I came here because Claire is here and I've not seen her in over a year." Hermione was fully aware of what he was doing and decided to play along.

"So you came on your own? How come your parents haven't come to see Claire too? Her parents live in Morganville as well." At the mention of her parents, Michael noticed that she tensed and his wondering was answered when she spoke next.

"They're dead. When I said I haven't seen her in over a year I meant I haven't seen her since the funeral. Please don't give me that look. You don't know the circumstances behind their death and I'm not going to tell you them so don't give me a look of pity." Her voice had gone hard and Michael wondered what circumstances could make her react like that.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your parents. Claire said you're her younger cousin, yet you look older." she knew that it was really a question and not just an observation.

"Technically I am younger then her. But you're right. My appearance and my mind is a lot older. Don't ask me why my mind is older, it just is."

"Okay, this conversation is getting a bit stressed. Lets talk about summat else. You religion or science?"

"Religion or science? Ha. It depends on what religion really. Do I believe in God or Jesus or the bible? No. Do I believe in the big bang theory? Yes. What is it you really meant?"

"Okay. Same as you on what you said. Do you believe in…...angels?"

"Yes. I believe in angels. A creature of pureness that guides your soul after your death. One that guides you through your life yet can't intervene or physically help you. Do you?"

"Yes I do. When you die your soul has to go somewhere. What about….Ghosts?"

"If I believe in angels then of course I believe in ghosts. Besides, I've met one. My school in Scotland was haunted and each of the four houses had a ghost. Do you believe in...fate?"

"No….I don't know. That's a hard one. Demons?"

"Yes. Sort of. Fairies?"

"No. fairies, pixies and gnomes. They are just made up. Werewolves?"

"Ahhwoooooooooooo. I wouldn't be so dismissive of them if I was you. As for werewolves, then yes, I believe they exist. Anything else you wanna know if I believe in?" when he next spoke his voice got a rather serious tone to it which only made Hermione smile that much more.

"Yea, just one. Vampires? Do you believe in vampires?" the only reply he got off her was,

"Do you believe in witches?" they held each others gaze until Claire came bouncing over.

"Hey Cuz, Mike. What's with the seriousness?" the black haired girl smiled.

"Nothing. I just think that if Hermione is going to stay here then there are a few things she's gonna need to know." He said this loud enough that even Shane and Eve paused their game and came over.

"Right, Mia, before you freak let us finish and then you can call us crazy if you wish, okay. I think it's best if…..Eve explains."

"What? Why me? Alright. Fine. This town is full of vampires. Back when it was first founded, it was found by a vampire. She is the eldest in town and then there is Oliver. There's also this protection thing and if you have a little bracelet with a white symbol of a patron vampire then you are protected from other vampires but if not, like us, then you are fair game. If the symbol goes red then the protection has expired. We are out casts because we don't have protection, well the house does and Claire kinda does coz she works for Amelie. We are also back on our taxes, Shane the most, as every two weeks we are suppose to give blood at the hospital not just for patients but also for feeding the vamps. None of us have been for a while. Oliver may seem nice but he's not. You defo wanna watch out for him. Now the next thing I'm gona tell it really isn't that bad. Michael…..he's a vampire." They all looked at her, waiting for the explosion of fear and calling them crazy. It didn't come.

"I'm a witch."


	3. Hermione's Truth

_**Disclaimer:** Ideas and Characters taken from both 'Harry Potter' by J.K Rowling and 'The Morganville Vampire Books' by Rachel Caine. I only own the plot line. It's my first crossover for this pair. Please R&R._

**Hermione's Truth**

"I'm a witch."

They just stared at her. She said it so calmly. None of them seemed to react for 5minutes until a wide grin spread across Eve's face.

"That is sooooo cool. You do spells and stuff. Like magic? Show us summat….." the Goth babbled.

"You're a witch? Seriously? My cousin the witch…why the hell didn't I know about it?" Claire exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes its _sooooooooo cool_. I don't believe you. You're just taking the piss out of us. Witches and magic are not real. And even if they were and you were one then you would be evil. Not sumfint to be happy about." Shane snapped.

"Shane. She's not lying. It explains why her blood smells different. And why she doesn't have a reaction. That's why Oliver couldn't keep his eyes off of your neck isn't it?"

"No, it's not cool. Yes I can do spells and stuff. Yes it is magic and I am serious, Claire. You didn't know because it's against the law, there are secrecy statues that have to be kept. No, Shane, I am not taking the piss, neither am I evil. I have fought evil but I am not evil. Michael, the magic running through a witch or wizards blood does making them smell different and more appealing. The more powerful one is the more appetizing they are." Hermione replied calmly but when she spoke about fighting evil they could all see pain and anger in her slightly glowing eyes.

"Evil. You've fought evil?"

"Yes. About 60 years ago a boy by the name of Tom Riddle left Hogwarts, my school, and used an anagram of his birth name to create a new name from himself and gathered a lot of followers. He was Lord Voldemort and his loyal Death Eaters. His aim was to eradicate anyone who was not from pure blood even though he wasn't himself. About 17 years ago a prophecy was made about a child born at the end of July to parents who had defied joining him thrice. This child would be the one to bring him down. 16 years ago Voldemort decided that the child of the prophecy was that of Lily and James Potter. He attempted to kill the baby but because the mother had sacrificed her life to protect Harry, the killing curse back fired and would have killed him if he didn't have so many Horcruxes. Up until Harry was eleven everyone but Headmaster Dumbledore believed him to be dead except he attacked the school by a loyal follower to get a magical stone that would produce the elixir of life and turn any metal into gold. However, Harry had made best friends with two other students and they worked out what was happening and stopped him from getting the stone. The next year Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend, had a little sister, Ginny, coming to school. She had been given one of the Dark Lords Horcruxes in the form of a diary and it possessed her into opening a lost chamber that housed a murderous beast named the Basilisk. The giant snake went around the school petrifying students who had seen its eyes reflection as the reflection petrifies but a direct look would kill. The other member of the three friends known as the Golden Trio was petrified just before she could inform the other two of what was happening as she had worked it out but Harry found a page of a book in her hand telling about the Basilisk and how it was getting around. Using the information Ron and Harry managed to kill the snake and destroy the Horcrux before it could kill Ginny and bring Voldemort back to full power. In Harry's fourth year Voldemort was brought back to his full power and the Death Eaters came together again. War started again. This time, though, there were teenagers fighting. Since then the war went on for four years. We lost the headmaster who was the leader of the lights side equivalent of the Death Eaters, the Order of the Phoenix."

"You were the other part. One that got petrified weren't you?" Shane asked.

"Yes. I was the Mudblood best friend of Harry Potter and what made it worse was that I was more powerful and smarter then the Death Eater's pure-blooded children which meant I was the thing that proved their theory wrong. Because of this, at the end of fifth year I found the mangled bodies of my parents when I arrived home after the train ride from Hogwarts. Nearly 3months ago Harry and I met in London before going to the Burrow – which was the name of the Weasley residence – just to find the bodies of the entire family floating in the sky all blooded up and Ginny and Molly were both naked as they had been raped. For an entire week, non stop, we practiced with ancient magic. When it came to the final battle, on the grounds of Hogwarts, we fought, the entire school fought and I set up a spell that was long forgotten and extremely hard to do so if I did it wrong I could of killed us all. We were starting to lose and Harry and Voldemort faced off. I knew we had to use the spell but we needed a sacrifice and Bellatrix LeStrange, a psychopathic Death Eater who had tortured me repeatedly in January, decided that she would be the one to kill me so I chose her as the sacrifice. Voldemort tried to torture me which gave us the perfect chance to use the spell. In summary it killed him and all of his followers who were alive apart from two. One was a spy so he was helping us. The other….."

"Mia…are you okay?" asked Eve. Both girls were crying and the boys looked shocked. Hermione was expressionless but the glamour on her eyes was gone. What none of them knew was that Amelie and Myrnin were stood in the doorway, listening to the story.

"I'm perfectly fine. The other was the one who gave the Potter's up to Voldemort to start with as he was their friend. Peter is also spending eternity incased in my magic. A month after the end Harry went to pay his respects to those who gave their lives for the entire world, including the world of vampires. While he was there, Peter Pettigrew decided to end the Potter line by torturing then killing Harry. When I went to identify his body, Pettigrew was there and because I was angry and upset as it was then a….fan you might call it….was being rude and unsympathetic my magic called upon him and pulled him into the air so everyone could see him. I then used a spell of justice so he could feel what all the victims of the Death Eaters felt. And he will feel it for eternity. That is what I meant when I said I have fought evil and that is why I have come to visit my cousin. Everyone else in my family, because we were a family there, are gone. They are dead and I am the only one left apart from Severus."

"Mia, I'm so sorry. Who is Severus?" Claire asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"The spy. One of the bravest people I know. The current Headmaster and Potions Professor. He was my potions professor when I was still there. Madam Vampire, you need not stay at the doorway with your friend. But you do realize how rude it is to sneak up on someone's private conversation and listen, don't you?" Hermione spoke the last part to the two vampires who she still had her back to. Everybody else looked up shocked to see that the founder was there with Claire's current boss and the witch had no qualms about what she said to the royalty-like vampire.

"Miss Granger, you are correct that we were being rude. However, when someone new comes to our town and half of its inhabitants are in fear of this new person then I have to check said person out. In this case, you are the stranger and even Oliver is fearful of you though he may not show it and he came to me with concerns. I hope you understand that as founder of this town that I must think about the safety of my town's people. Furthermore, my name is Amelie not Madam Vampire and this is my….associate Myrnin." The cold, goddess-like vampire responded.

"I am neither a threat to the vampires nor the humans. I am here with the sole purpose of visiting my only living relatives. I have had enough trouble for the time beings, Madam. But I hope you understand that if I feel threatened or someone threatens anybody in this household then I will become a very big and very dangerous threat to them and I don't care who they are. Okay?" the calmness of her voice sent a shiver down everyone's back as they could tell she wasn't joking.

"Why everyone here? Claire is understandable, she's your cousin but the others are nothing to you."

"No they are not. They are Claire's friends. Anyone who is a friend of Claire's is a friend of mine. If you are Claire's enemy….well you just made yourself the biggest enemy there is. And the greatest thing is….I'm above the Ministry which is above all of you so I can do as I wish. I'll play nice. Play human. But that is all for as long as someone crosses me. Got it princess?" everyone was shocked at how Hermione spoke to Amelie but what shocked them most was how Amelie looked fearful. That was until they saw how Mia's eyes were glowing a bright golden white light that admitted high magical energy. It was like a show of how much power she possessed and proved that she could probably destroy them all.

"You…you…you can't talk to her like that. I don't care if your eyes glow or about your little story. You can not talk to her like that or threaten the people of…argh" Myrnin didn't get to finish his little speech as a ring of pulsing red light wrapped around his head and squeezed. The normally cool and collect Founder moved away in fear as the others froze in awe and terror. Myrnin was now on his knees in pain as the ring split to make another ring around his chest and shoulders, also squeezing.

"It is not just a light show, Myrnin. It is also not just a little story. I will speak to who ever I wish how ever I wish. Now if you play nice I will remove the rings. Okay? Good." Mia stated.

After 20minutes of private talking between Amelie and Hermione that neither Myrnin nor Michael could hear due to privacy wards, the two females shook hands and Hermione become a Patron. Her symbol was that of the Deathly Hallows (a circle inside a triangle with a line from the top point to the base) and to have her protection no one needed to pay blood or anything. Unlike the others, Hermione's Protection was proven via a golden bracelet with a ruby insignia or – for Eve and Claire – a black velvet chocker with a gold and ruby insignia and the males got to wear insignia rings of the same precious materials instead of bracelets. All of the pieces of jewelry had a ward imbedded in that meant if one was in trouble and needed her all they had to do was put a bit of blood from their finger onto the insignia and call for her in their head and she would come.

The secret room in the wall became her room and she was given a top name mobile that had all the big names in it. Amelie had removed her Protection from the house to allow Hermione to put up her own personal wards which are some of the strongest. After unpacking all of her stuff that had been shrunken and placed in her pocket, she made them all a dinner of a homemade steak and mushroom pie, baby carrots, cabbage, broccoli, sweetcorn and cheesy mashed potatoes. A bottle of red for the girls, a couple of cans of beer for the boys and had gotten Michael fresh blood from a healthy Italian wizard in Rome. For dessert they had Italian styled sticky toffee pudding with freshly picked strawberries from Australia and homemade strawberry and banana ice-cream with chocolate sauce dribbled on top. It was decided that there was a new cook in the Glass household apart from when Shane made his chili.

They agreed that tomorrow, the girls were going shopping.


	4. Shopping

_**Disclaimer:** Ideas and Characters taken from both 'Harry Potter' by J.K Rowling and 'The Morganville Vampire Books' by Rachel Caine. I only own the plot line. Please R&R._

**Shopping**

The next morning, the three girls left the house looking their usual.

Eve was wearing a purple net tutu with spider black lace on top, a silk purple corset with velvet black flowery pattern on it, bright red fishnet stockings, knee-high patent leather platform boots, black lace wrist gloves and a dark denim jacket with diamantes forming a skull and rose on the back. Her black hair was in sticky up pigtails, thick eye liner, bright orange lipstick, the insignia chocker and matching earrings.

Claire was wearing a baby blue shirt with a pale pink logo, black boot-leg trousers, slightly heeled ankle-boots and a navy blue military jacket with gold buttons. Her hair was in a high ponytail, pale blue eye shadow, peach lip gloss, the insignia chocker and matching earrings.

Hermione was wearing a black vest top with clear diamantes, bootleg dark denim jeans with a washout effect, a black real leather biker's jacket and grey heels with a slight front platform, suede straps over the front and a 3inch heel. Golden-brown shimmery eye shadow, black mascara, dark scarlet lipstick, a platinum ring with a celtic pattern on a frosted background, a platinum locket and large platinum hoop earrings. Her wavy chocolate hair, unlike the other two, was free down her back.

They decided that they would bring Miranda, who the two American's explained was a15yearold girl who has visions of the future and is bullied by everyone and that they were her only friends really. When they picked her up, Hermione stayed in her shinny black Volvo as she was the driver.

"Hey, Mir, this is my cousin Mia. Mia, this is Mir." Claire introduced.

"Hi." The young girl replied with a big smile that made them all smile back.

"Hello, Miranda. I was wondering, are you protected in Morganville?" Hermione questioned, making Eve and Claire's smiles wider but making Mir frown.

"No. I don't want to be owned by the vamps again. Why you ask?"

"Put this on. You wear it and you'll be protected." Hermione instructed as she passed the younger girl a chocker.

"No. I just said I don't want to be owned by them."

"Mir. It's okay. If you look, you'll find that both Eve and Claire are wearing one and the boys have rings instead of bracelets. The Patron isn't a vampire."

"Yea. It's her. Amelie made her a Patron as she is a witch. Don't look scarred. This way you have the protection of the most respected witch in the world that won't stand for one of her friends to be hurt and you don't have to give her anything. Plus, she's my cousin. I know she's safe." Claire persuaded.

"Okay. Thank you, Mia. I can't believe a human was made a Patron. This is so cool." Miranda babbled. All four of the girls laughed.

They had spent an hour in two resale shops and had 2 bags each. They had just started looking around the brand-names shop, Eve holding a beige silk shirt up to Mir with Claire commenting and Mia looking at a couple of dresses, when 3 girls walked in all wearing short denim skirts and spaghetti strap tops.

"Oh look it's the gruesome twosome and mingy Miranda. Aren't you three kinda outa your price range here? You know, Miranda, you gotta pay for what happened to Gina. It's your fault she got hurt. If you would just die everyone would be sooooo much happier." Smirked the blonde girl in the middle.

"Look Mon, they're wearin matchin necklaces. What is it, the group of the deadbeats? It's probably some secret group that they are the only ones part of. Miranda, you gotta come over here. You've gotta pay for what you did. Dead-Wanna-Be's you betta leave if ya know what's good for ya." Gina mocked.

"Come on, girl. You're only gonna make it worse by not comin. Gina's gotta get you for it. You set her up. Claire, Eve, it'll really be best if ya go now." Advised the last girl, Jen. However, the two girls just moved away from Miranda as Gina walked forward and pulled out her pen knife. As the girl came forward, Mir stood frozen, hurt by the other two girls retreat.

"I'm so gonna do you good girl. Looks like the others value their life and could care less about you." Gina taunted. What the three girls didn't realize was that stood right behind them was Hermione with her eyes violet.

"If you value your life, you stay the hell away from these three girls and their boyfriends." Her violet eyes were practically shooting sparks as Gina held the knife near Mir's face.

"What you think we're scarred of you? Who are you anyway?" Monica laughed. To which Hermione replied with her own hollow laugh before speaking.

"Me? Yea, you should be deadly afraid because you see, Claire is my cousin and I have it good authority that you have tried killing her multiple times. I don't take kindly to this sort of shit."

"You can't touch us. We are protected. And we'll kill you first." Monica bragged.

"I can and I will. Your protection doesn't mean squat to me. They have my protection and mine is a thousand times stronger then Oliver's."

"What? You're not a Protector. And Oliver will kill you if you dare to touch me." Even though her voice was cocky, fear was shinning brightly in her eyes.

"I think you will find I was made a Protector yesterday. I protect who I wish to and you see the insignia on their chokers? Well that is my symbol. Oliver wouldn't dare to cross me. He may act all tough and fearless but he is scarred of me. Vampires are frightened of me because I can kill and I will kill them if they harm anyone I care for. That goes for humans too, Monica Morrell. I have killed for less. I have put someone through pain just to get information. You are nothing to me. I could not care if you lived or died and neither could Amelie. But I am merciful. Leave now. Leave and I won't kill you. Any of you do anything to these people again and you're all going to wish I will kill you. Go. NOW!" the three girls literally ran out of the shop and down the road, knowing that this English girl was not kidding with the death threats. "See. I'm good at protecting."

"Did you mean it? What you were threatening her with? Would you of really killed her?" all three asked.

"Well…..I didn't not mean it. I just didn't not not mean it." She cryptically smiled.

They decided to make a quick stop at Common Grounds for a drink before Hermione took them to Diagon Alley in England and then to shop in muggle Italy and France.

"Okay, so who wants what? I already know I'm having an espresso and Claire is having a mocha latte. You two?" Eva asked.

"Actually I was thinking of having just a cola." Claire corrected.

"I'll have…erm…soda. Yea a soda." Miranda answered. Instead of answering herself, Hermione walked up to where Oliver stood behind the bar, and ordered for them while looking him in the eye. She knew the girls from earlier had been to him and was just waiting for him to speak up about it.

"Morning Ollie. Don't look so bitter, it'll show your true age if you keep at it. We'll have one espresso, one cola, a vanilla soda and a banana, coconut and strawberry ice-cream smoothie. If it's not too much trouble of course." She beamed at the age old vampire. Oliver narrowed his eyes at the young witch as he started to make her order, before confronting her on one of his protectees.

"Miss Morrell came to me just half an hour ago. Do you care to explain your treatment of a protected?" he spat.

"Seriously, she only came half an hour ago? It happened two hours ago. Do I care to explain? Hmmmm. It depends on what you mean by, and I quote, 'your treatment of a protected'." She replied.

"I mean, Miss Granger, why do you think you have the right to threaten the life of Miss Morrell and her friends simply for entering the shop and then carve a line on Gina's stomach for telling you they can go where they wish." He snapped.

"Seriously? I did not carve a line on Gina's stomach. Nor did I threaten their lives due to entering a damned shop. I told them that if they valued their life then they were to back away as they pulled out a knife on Miranda, Eve and Claire. That psychotic's words to Miranda were 'I'm so gonna do you good girl'. I will not stand for anyone to threaten my charges. Now you listen, Oliver, and you listen good. I will do more then kill them if they either physically or mentally harm anyone under my care or not under any care at all. I am not fearful of neither you nor Amelie so do not think that your laws will have any effect on me. So why don't you have a word with the other protectors and their charges so the people of this town know to back off when it comes to my family. Don't look at me like that. I become their protector, they become my family. Now, how much is that?" she finished off with a blinding smile yet her currently violet eyes held unimaginable threats.

Once they had finished with their drinks, Hermione led them into an alley and pulled out a chain with ancient ruins on.

"Each of you gab a part and don't let go. Hold it tight. None of you freak, okay? First time travelling by portkey is always weird. " the last part she chanted while holding her hand over the chain causing it to glow before a slightly uncomfortable feeling took over. What none but Hermione knew was that Monica and her friends had just started down the other end of the alley and witnessed it all.

As they landed the three Americans fell over each other as Hermione laughed while leaning against the wall of a very bright green and orange building.

"Welcome, girls, to Diagon Alley, England."

_So you know the quote: _

_Means: Transportas en Diagon Alley_

_And is in symbol lol._


	5. Diagon Alley

_**Disclaimer:** Ideas and Characters taken from both 'Harry Potter' by J.K Rowling and 'The Morganville Vampire Books' by Rachel Caine. I only own the plot line. It's my first crossover for this pair. Please R&R._

**Diagon Alley**

"Welcome, girls, to Diagon Alley, England."

The girls couldn't believe it. They had just left Morganville and arrived in England of all places and no one could have stopped them. Eve and Miranda were especially amazed as they had never seen outside the little vampire ran town. And now to be in a different country? Unspeakable.

They started walking down the cobbled street as Hermione pointed out different shops and told them of memories or the owners or its history. They were just walking to Olivander's Wand shop when people started to recognize the last surviving member of the Golden Trio.

"Miss Granger. Miss Granger. Herold, look, it's Hermione Granger." One woman shouted, causing almost all of the people on the street to look up. Hermione grabbed hold of Claire, who grabbed Eve who grabbed Miranda, and pulled them into the dark, dusty wand store.

"Miss Granger. I was wondering when I would be seeing you again." Came an eerie voice from out of the stacks and then followed by a tall, skinny old man with creepily whitish blue eyes and white/grey hair.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Olivander. How is your health today? I know I haven't been to visit for a few weeks but I was rather busy with…well…with Harry's funeral." Hermione greeted the strange wizard with a large smile.

"Nonsense. Hermione, you really do not need to keep checking up on me and be sides, Mr. Snape had come in that period saying that you were too busy. Now, how are you, my dear?"

"Vander! How dare you. You and I both know that you need someone to check on you after what happened this past Christmas. Besides, you're a friend. I don't abandon my friends, you know that. As for how I am. Other then the obvious, I'm fine. No, that's a lie. I'm not. My heart is ripped and shredded into a thousand pieces. All of my loved ones but about six or seven people is dead. I feel like….like part of my soul – a very big part – is dead, gone, too. But those six or seven loved ones make living worth while. Just so you know, Vander, you are one of them." The 2 magical beings embrace in a heart felt hug and the three girls felt like intruders' as they watched the man grip the young girl to him and close his eyes in a pain the two shared. It was the sharp in take of breath from the girls – the emotions and raw magic was thick in the air – that brought the 2 wizards to their presence.

"Hermione, who are your friends?" the man asked.

"Oh Merlin. I'm so sorry you three. Vander, this is my cousin, Claire and her friends, Eve and Miranda. Girls, this is an old friend, Mr. Olivander, or as I call him, Vander." The witch introduced, indicating each person to the correct name. They all shared hellos and another hug before the witch and wizard said goodbye for the day.

They entered the street's apocathy (_shop of potion ingredients_) as Hermione needed more supplies for her potion making as she had decided to sell medical potions to Morganville's town's people. As they turn to leave, a dark shadow fell over them and a soft, silky voice whispered down to them.

"How rude. I guess all of the fame has gotten to that genius brain of yours Miss Granger. Or maybe it's just that Gryffindor ignorance creeping in again, shame I really thought you were going to be one of my little snakes." The guy's words had confused the three foreigners yet brought a wide, happy smile off Hermione. The second she heard his voice, Hermione had started to smile but when his words sank in her grin widened and when he finished speaking she span around on her heel and lunched herself into his arms, clasping her hands behind his neck in a tight hug laughing.

"Severus Snape. You know I will always be a cross between. But you are right. I am currently embracing my snake side. Merlin, I've missed you Sev." The two broke their hug, still smiling at each other but anyone could see the pain and anguish shinning in their eyes.

"And I you, Mia. You must be Claire which would make you Eve and you Miranda." He nodded to each girl.

"Severus! Don't you dare you legisum (_that mind reading thing that he can do. I cant actually spell it which is obvious lol)_ on my charges. Or on my cousin. Prat." Mia defended.

"Insufferable Know-It-All. Where are you off to now then? You know I could really use a Potions Mistress on my staff. Don't look at me that way. You and I both know that you could achieve that title before the end of the summer and that you are the best choice to be a teacher."

"You know, I think Ron would shoot himself at the fact that you flatter me so. I'm taking them to Italy then France. And as much as I would be honored to be your colleague, I have a job as a protector in Morganville and I'm opening my own potion shop there. You better come visit me Headmaster. Dumbledore left Hogwarts enough times, I'm sure you'll be able to see me."

"I will visit in a weeks time then. However, you had better stay in touch via owl mail as well. Take care. Blessed be, my Angel." People never did seem to understand why he referred to her as angel but that was because they didn't know that at the final battle Nagini had attacked him on Voldemorts orders and then Hermione came and found him with very little time left. She used an ancient ritual that would sacrifice her own life for his, she gaining his wounds and he being fully healed, including is dark mark. As she did this ritual, the magic surrounded her and made her look like an angel. It then healed her as she disserved the life she tried to give. This made her an Angel in truth yet all thought she was just a witch.

"Blessed be, my Hero." She replied before apparating her friends to Italy.

By the time they had got back to the Glass house it was 1am and each girl had about 20 bags shrunken in their pockets and 4 bags in their hands. Being their protector and friend, Hermione paid for all their items and spent approximately 10,000 gallons between them. As they walked into the living room, Michael and Shane ran at them and hugged their girlfriends in relief.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you realize how worried we've been?" Shane shouted.

"Calm down. We told you that we was going shopping and we did." Hermione replied.

"I looked all over town for you. You went to the few clothes shops and to the Common Grounds and then you disappeared."

"We said we were going shopping Shane. We did not specify where we would be shopping nor did we need to. Do you really think me incapable of looking after my cousin and two of her friends for a few hours? I have been through worst so I am very able to look after them. If you must know, first off we went to Diagon Alley in England, don't bother looking it up coz its part of the wizardring world, I then took them to Italy and France. Hence all of the foreign shopping bags. If the two of you have a problem with it all then you probably wont want what we've bought for you, will they girls?" she smirked.

"You got us something? That's so nice. Wait…you went to three different countries? You got permission to leave?" Michael spouted.

"Yes we got you both some stuff. Yes we went to three different countries since this morning. No I did not have permission. Don't look at me as if I've broke some big universal law. I don't need permission to leave. I'm a witch. They can't hold me here even if they locked me in a big lead room with no door or window or nothing to escape through as all I need to do is create a portkey or apparate out. Now, present time."

_I would like to say sorry for the spelling mistakes lol im no dictionary._

_I would also like to thank _**loulouflowerpower **_who has been reviewing all the chapters posted so far even though there have only been 4, so thank you loulou _


	6. See the Angel

_**Disclaimer:** Ideas and Characters taken from both 'Harry Potter' by J.K Rowling and 'The Morganville Vampire Books' by Rachel Caine. I only own the plot line. Please R&R._

**Memory Wipe**

After giving out the presents they had bought for the boys and having a little fashion show between them in Mia's room, they were visited by Amelie and Oliver about their leaving of Morganville which resulted in an argument between the 2 vampires and the witch.

"What do you mean I can't leave? You do not get to dictate whether or not I go for trips from this town or where it is that I go. You have no authority over me, Vampire, and if you even voice the thought of threatening the people in this house; you can forget about the agreement from the other day. As I told that little bitch earlier, I can and will kill any being who dares to harm anyone I care for. That means vampires, humans, witches or wizards. I have killed for less. You are all nothing to me and I could not care if you lived or died. But I am merciful so I give you and your town a warning, Amelie. Do not try to put restrictions on anyone who lives under this roof, including Miranda, as they will be under my protection."

"I am the founder of this town and you will give me the respect due. Witch or not you are in my town and are liable to its rules. No one is to leave Morganville without permission from myself, including you. I also have killed for less Miss Granger and you will do well to remember that Claire is my employee and your protection does not cover me. Is that understood?" Amelie ordered.

The shouting had attracted the attention of the people in the house, people on the street and Myrnin. Those who had not seen what Hermione could do were sharing the thoughts 'OMG, she's arguing with the founder. She is so brave, Amelie could kill her instantly' and 'Ha, that's you told. Amelie has so obviously won. I'm surprised she hasn't killed her'. However, the others – not counting Amelie herself – new that the icy vampire had just crossed a line by openly threatening Claire and was just waiting for the other girls reaction.

"I sincerely hope that what you just said was not a threat on my cousin, Amelie Bishop. I really don't want to show the people of this fucked up little town how weak a vampire really is compared to other magical creatures. Now you better back off, bitch." Hermione sneered as her eyes started to glow an electric blue.

"I do not make threats, human, and I do not back off." The response she received off the vampire seemed to anger the young witch more as her glowing eyes grew brighter. Hermione couldn't help it. This vampire had just threatened her cousin and expected to get away with it. She reached her arm up and fisted her hand as if squeezing in her fingers while twisting her wrist. The outcome was that the Founder screamed in the agony of having all of her organs twisted and knotted and ripped.

"I have control over the most dangerous magic's and you think that you will control me? I have told you before that if some one even thinks of hurting them then they will know my wrath. How dare you consider feeding my cousin to that psychotic vampire of yours and then have her brain used as part of a fucking machine. Founder or not, you are nothing compared to my power. I am not just a witch you stupid little cow, I am an Angel. I have the power to seek out that mutated compound in your DNA that makes you vampire and create a virus that will only target mutation in the DNA and kill you slowly and agonizingly. The virus will be created in every vampire in this town, excluding Michael, just by using solely you. Do not cross me Amelie. What you are feeling now is nothing compared to what I can do. Is _that_ understood, vampire?" Hermione growled, golden white feathered wings with patches of violet frost unfolded from out of her back and curling around her body slightly. Her golden brown hair became iced over in transparent violet ice, her nail elongated to claw-like talons, vampire-styled fangs grew out of her upper and lower gums, her clothing changed to a Greek-goddess styled white dress and the same transparent violet ice appeared in patches like tiny feathers. For the first time in everyone's eyes, apart from the Glass residents and the two older vampires, Amelie looked truly fearful of the young but powerful magical being in front of them all.

"Yes. Yes that is understood, my Seraph."

"Good. Now I will fix the damage I have done to the image you create to the people if you give me permission."

"Yes you have permission, my Seraph. Do what you must to keep your truth secret."

"Thank you, Amelie Bishop." Then turning to the spectators, she focused her magic and did a silent spell causing their eyes to mirror hers: a glowing pink. The spells aim was to wipe the incident from the people's minds completely and orb them back home. "There, this incident has been wiped from their memory. The only ones to remember are me, you, Oliver, Myrnin, Claire, Eve, Michael, Shane and Miranda. Take this as a warning Oliver and make sure that brat and her little posse stay away or I will make her life a living hell for a 19 year old muggle girl. Okay? Good. Now you can leave. Goodbye." As she said this, her appearance altered and regained their human normalcy.

Once the vampires had also left and they re-entered the house as the argument had taken place on the lawn, Hermione came face to face with five faces of awe, shock and fear.

"What? Don't look at me like that. I said before that no one gets to threaten any one in this house hold. That did include Amelie. I'm not going to do anything to you and no one is going to remember it but us. No one gets to hurt my family. Not again."

Unknown to all the inhabitants, Bishop was regrouping and recruiting more vampires to help take down his daughter and gain control of the small town.

"Enjoy the next few days, Amelie, for they will be your last. Not even the angel will save you." He whispered with a laugh as he stood in the shadow of an alley, watching as the Founder left the humans, remembering the scene he had just witnessed.


	7. Author's Note! Sorry!

Hi, it's Gemini here.

I am soooo sorry, this really is only an author's note.

I am currently suffering from writers block with this story because I do not know where it is I want it to go. If anyone has ideas of what I should do with the plot line or how they want me to continue then I am more then happy for the help, just write it in a review.

So for now I am going to concentrate on my other two stories as I have at least an idea of how they are going to go.

I would like to thank all of you who have favoured and/or followed this story. And I would like to put out a special thank you to the few of you who have reviewed this story:

**cosmoGirl666**

**loulouflowerpower**

**Angel JJK**

These three are also special because not only are they the only ones to review this story but they have also been there with me through the creation of my other stories, so thank you very much.

I love you all.

Love

Gemini Rose16

xxx


End file.
